Percepción errónea
by yusha
Summary: Moegi estaba más que segura de que Konohamaru también tenía sentimientos profundos hacia ella. Después de todo, en las últimas semanas, él había estado haciendo preguntas que le hacía creer que estaba buscando la manera de impresionarla. O conquistarla. (Reto fanfickers 2018: 12 meses, 12 fics. Enero).


**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos, que subieron a la página Lo que callamos los fanfickers.

.

 **ENERO:** _Un fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste._

Posible OoC / ¿Pairing crack? / Universo Ninja / ¿Pre-Boruto y Post The Last?

Cantidad de palabras: **912**

 **.**

 **Percepción errónea**

 _By Yusha_

.

De pie junto a una de las paredes de la academia, balanceándose de las puntas de sus pies a sus talones, Moegi esperaba pacientemente a que Konohamaru apareciera...

Como cada viernes por la noche, habían quedado de verse en aquel lugar para ir a cenar juntos a Ichiraku, una salida de amigos como con frecuencia la jovencita de cabellos naranjas solía decirle a su madre para que la dejase ir sin problemas, pese a que en su fuero interno Moegi siempre pensaba que se trataba de una cita de enamorados real...

Porque aceptémoslo: por mas que Moegi se la pasara aclarándole al mundo entero que su relación con el nieto del tercer Hokage era únicamente la de una amistad y compañerismo, la realidad era que en el fondo la muchachita de ojos avellana estaba perdidamente enamorada de Konohamaru y viernes tras viernes esperaba ilusionada a que él aceptara sus propio sentimientos y se le declarara...

Después de todo, ella estaba más que segura de que Konohamaru también tenía sentimientos profundos hacia ella, de lo contrario no la invitaría a salir con tanta frecuencia… ¿verdad?

Además, estaba el hecho de que en las últimas semanas el muchacho había estado actuando un tanto raro y sospechoso, haciendo preguntas casuales sobre qué tipo de cosas les gustaba que le obsequiaran a las chicas, o las cosas que ellas consideraban irresistibles en un chico… vaya, cosas que a Moegi le hacía creer que el Sarutobi estaba buscando la manera de impresionarla o conquistarla.

—¡Moegi-chan, Moegi-chan! — gritándole a la distancia, Konohamaru casi después de media hora por fin apareció, y la sonrisa de la muchacha se extendió en su rostro. — Lo siento, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado — dijo el agitado muchacho, sonriéndole amplio.

—No, nada de eso, casi acabo de llegar — respondió ella pese a tener casi una hora de espera…

Pero en realidad a ella no le molestaba esperar: sabía que Konohamaru siempre era así de impuntual. Además, era uno de sus tantos encantos, como sus brillantes ojos o sus cabellos revueltos al viento.

—¡Si, gracias por perdonarme Moegi-chan, yo sabía que tú si me comprenderías, tú si que eres una buena amiga! —Riéndose y pasándole el brazo por sobre los hombros pronto echó a andar al lado de ella, que un poco más sonrojada caminó a su lado, mirándole y riendo también—. Por eso me gusta salir contigo Moegi-chan, de haber sido Hanabi se hubiera puesto como una fiera, o peor aún, ¡no me habría esperado! El otro día por ejemplo… — le dijo comenzando entonces a hablar de la Hyuga, sin notar que de pronto el buen humor de su compañera menguo.

Y es que, ¿a qué chica le gusta escuchar al tipo que te gusta hablando maravillas de otra mujer? A Moegi por supuesto que no le gustaba, y aunque sabía que podía parecer muy grosera, deteniéndose en seco y mirando enfurruñada a Konohamaru sin siquiera tratar de disimularlo, en el acto lo interrumpió.

—Konohamaru-kun, ¿cuántas veces he de pedirte que no hables de Hyuga-san? —inflando un poco los mofletes y cruzándose de brazos le reclamó, entonces el chico deteniendo también sus pasos, sonriéndole un poco avergonzado empezó a rascarse la cabeza un tanto nervioso.

—Muchas, me lo has dicho cientos de miles de veces quizá —le dijo notando entonces que la chica esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha… que no obstante, el muchacho se apresuró a aprovechar para justificar—. ¡Pero es que en serio que no puedo evitarlo! Y si he de ser sincero, creo que a fechas futuras intentarlo se convertirá en un reto todavía mayor — mirándole suplicante a modo de disculpa adelantada dijo, y Moegi sin entender nada, parpadeando un instante antes de arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo y alzar una de sus cejas, le cuestionó.

—¿A qué te refieres Konohamaru-kun? Exactamente ¿qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? —pidió saber antes de adelantarse a nada.

En el acto, el muchacho miró a su alrededor y tras comprobar que nadie prestaba atención a ellos, ampliando su sonrisa un instante le hizo una gran e inesperada confesión:

—Hanabi chan y yo ya somos novios… ¡Por fin la he convencido de que voy en serio con ella y ha dicho que si —contestó orgulloso de su logro, enfrascándose de inmediato en los detalles de su confesión, ignorante de lo que sus palabras significaban para Moegi que se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, mirándole a la cara todavía cuando sin querer Konohamaru terminó por darle el golpe de gracia a su ya destrozado corazón—: Y todo te lo debo a ti Moegi-chan. ¡Gracias por ser tan buena amiga, sin tu ayuda y tus consejos sobre chicas quizá nunca lo habría logrado! —dijo, una fuerte palmada de su parte estampándose en el hombro de la muchacha que no reaccionó a tiempo ni para despedirse del nieto del Hokage que de pronto recordó que tenía que ir a comprar algo para Hanabi y salió corriendo agitando la mano en el aire, despidiéndose de ella y prometiendo que cenarían juntos en otra ocasión, juntos, como los buenos amigos que ambos eran…

Y viéndose sola en aquel rincón apartado de la aldea, con el recuerdo de todas esas veces en que creyó que Konohamaru estaba interesado al preguntar qué cosas le gustaría recibir, o a dónde le gustaría salir, Moegi comprendió que su percepción había sido completamente errónea y durante todo ese tiempo en que ella había estado ilusionándose, él simplemente la había mantenido en la friendzone…

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Hablando con total franqueza, ya me hacía falta escribir mis fics asíq ue por eso decidí intentar lo del reto de los 12 fics este año._

 _Ahora, hablando en específico de este fic, decidí que de todos mis fics que comencé y nunca terminé fuera este el que terminaría porque es en realidad una historia breve que surgió por allá de septiembre del 2014 como parte del reto Friendzone del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, que obviamente no terminé de escribir y por tanto no presenté. Y en honor de la verdad, la idea de esta historia no es demasiado extensa así que básicamente fue por eso que la elegí esta vez, solo tuve que escribir muy poco (tenía como 700 palabras ya escritas e.e) y por eso cumplí esta vez jajajaja x'D_

 _Gracias a los que pasen a leer, y el doble de gracias a los que dejen review. Besitos, bye ;D_


End file.
